Dragonzord
The Dragonzord was the zord linked to the green Mighty Morphin power coin. Due to its unique construction and controls among the Dinozords, it was controlled at various points by Tommy Oliver the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Jason Lee Scott the Red Ranger, Tommy's clone Tom Oliver, and several villains. Overview Dragonzord featured a wide array of offensive weaponry. Its tail had a drill on the tip, which could swing around to attack opponents. It could also shoot missiles from its fingertips and was better equipped to battle underwater than the Dino Megazord. Tommy would usually command the Dragonzord remotely from the sidelines with the Dragon Dagger, though on rare occasions he would pilot it directly from its cockpit. While Jason had possession of the Dragon Dagger, he would command it remotely while continuing to pilot Megazord from its own cockpit. Dragonzord was capable of combining with the other Dinozords in various configurations. When joined with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger, it formed Dragonzord Battle Mode. Dragonzord could also combine with the Dino Megazord to form Mega Dragonzord. Finally, the Mega Dragonzord could join with Titanus to form Ultrazord, whose barrage of firepower was more than nearly all opponents could withstand. Appearances: MMPR 1 Episodes 21, 23-25, 31-33, 39, 40, 50 History Dragonzord lay dormant in the sea off the coast of Angel Grove for an indeterminate number of years. After creating her evil Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa gave him the Dragon Dagger, granting him the power to summon and control the Dragonzord. When her spell was broken and Tommy joined the Power Rangers on the side of good, he retained the dagger and control of Dragonzord. With Dragonzord now on the side of good, it could provide the Rangers with new Zord combinations. Not long thereafter, when Rita's green candle sapped the Green Ranger powers, Tommy bestowed what remained of them on Red Ranger Jason. He was then able to summon the Dragonzord via the Dragon Dagger even while Tommy was out of action. Some time later, Rita kidnapped the parents of Angel Grove and put a spell on Billy to get him to steal the Dragon Dagger and give it to Goldar, who then began using Dragonzord to attack Angel Grove. In response, Zordon infused Tommy's power coin with some of his own great power, allowing him to return to the fold as the Green Ranger. He then reclaimed the Dragon Dagger and the Power Coins (which the Rangers had given to Goldar in exchange for their kidnapped parents) and was reunited with Dragonzord. Later, when Lord Zedd took over from Rita and sent his Pirantishead monster to Earth, Dragonzord was corrupted by the creature, who froze four of the Dinozords and turned Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord against the Power Rangers. The Rangers were able to regain control of Dragonzord, however Tommy was forced to return it to the sea to protect it. As a result of this incident Dragonzord was severely weakened and, like Tommy, would have its powers occasionally fail. Tommy didn't use Dragonzord much from this point on; in addition to its power growing weaker and weaker alongside Tommy's own (with one attempt to summon it failing completely), the Dragonzord was incapable of combining with the newer Thunderzords, further limiting its usefulness. Unlike the other Dinozords, Dragonzord was not able to transform into a Thunderzord since Tommy's power were too weak to allow this. Its final battle for the Rangers occurred when it fought Turbanshell and was easily defeated by the powerful monster. The battle with Turbanshell marked the end of Tommy's Green Ranger powers, and Dragonzord returned to stasis in the sea. Some time aftereward, when the Wizard of Deception created an evil clone of Tommy and granted it the powers of the Green Ranger, Dragonzord was once again pressed into service on the side of evil. Tommy was able to destroy the Wizard and break the spell on his clone, who, after some prodding from the White Ranger, stopped the Dragonzord's rampage and returned the Zord to its watery slumber one final time. Dragonzord has yet to be seen again. MMPR Dragonzord.jpg|Dragonzord Dragonzord.JPG|The Dragonzord Rising out of the Ocean Cockpit 6 Dragonzord.png|Cockpit Dragonzord Battle Mode The Dragonzord'' ''could combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger Dinozords to create the Dragonzord Battle Mode (sometimes referred to as Dragonzord Fighting Mode, '''Mega Dragonzord Battle Mode, Dragon Megazord or, incorrectly, as Mega Dragonzord'). Dragonzord's chest piece was detached, its hands retracted into the body cavity and it closed in on itself to form a new exterior chest. The Sabertooth Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Dinozords served the same functions they did as part of the Dino Megazord, as the mecha's legs, shoulders and arms. Dragonzord's tail detached and combined with the chest piece to form the Power Staff. The drill at the tip of the staff could be charged and used as a decisive finishing attack. Dragonzord Battle Mode was also capable of turning the fin on top of its head into pure energy and hurling it at enemies, but this attack rarely proved effective. '''Appearances:' MMPR 1 Episodes 23-25, 31-33 Overhead_view_of_megacenter_mmpr.jpg|Overhead view of the Dragonzord Battle Mode cockpit Cockpit 8 Dragonzord Battle Mode.png|Black, Blue, and Yellow Rangers in Battle Mode cockpit Mega Dragonzord The Dragonzord also had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turned into a sort of armor that would lay atop the Megazord, turning its finger cannons into shoulder cannons. Its primary attack consisted of a energy sphere attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols next to the the arms and the Megazord's chestplate, capable of disintegrating evil monsters; it could also fire a lesser, three-pronged attack where blue beams shot from the sides and a yellow beam was fired from the chestplate. Also it is known as the Super Dino Megazord, Dino Mega Dragonzord or Ultrazord (Japanese Dub). The Mega Dragonzord also mostly ride Titanus, transforming into the Dino Ultrazord. Appearances: MMPR 1 Episodes 27, 29 31-40, 39, 50, 59 Additional Formation *Mega Dragonzord (Dragonzord and Megazord combined) combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord. Ninja Power Stars - Battle Mode= The Dragonzord Battle Mode Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Dragonzord in Battle Mode and is marked with the kanji for "machine". This will be a part of the upcoming Super Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Notes |133x133px]] *The Dragonzord is the only Dinozord which hasn't been destroyed, although its current status is unknown to this day. It is possible that since Tommy has the Green Ranger powers again he can still summon the Dragonzord. **While not shown, It is possible for Tommy to once again summon the Dragonzord with the use of the Master Morpher's Green Ranger Powers as he was able to use the White Ninja Falconzord with the White Ranger powers. *The Dragonzord's design is similar to that of 'MechaGodzilla’, a monster from the Godzilla movie franchise. Its method of rising from the ocean is also reminiscent of the actual Godzilla, as well as the Transformers villain Trypticon. *Although in both the toy and show versions the whole Dragonzord (including the chestpiece and tail) is utilized for the Dragonzord Battle Mode and Ultrazord combinations, surprisingly in all show versions both the Dragonzord's chestpiece and tail are always absent from the Mega Dragonzord combination. However the toy versions of Mega Dragonzord actually do utilize the Dragonzord's chestpiece and tail along with the open body of the Dragonzord as parts of a battlizer system for the Mega Dragonzord. **The Dragonzord's chest piece is seen as part of the Ninja Ultrazord and Shogun Ultrazord formation in the same location it takes in the original Ultrazord, despite the fact the Dragonzord is not involved in either combination formation. *Due to Tommy's continued presence when Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers adapted Dairanger footage, the Dragonzord saw continued use alongside the Thunder Megazord, although its use was often limited by reason of Tommy's continuously-draining powers. In actuality, as they originated from different series, the Dragonzord was never directly depicted alongside the Thunder Megazord or any Monster that had originated from Dairanger, forcing constant splicing between Zyuranger and Dairanger footage to compensate. *The footage of the Dragonzord chomping on a candy-cane colored smokestack was frequently reused when cobbling together Zyuranger footage for Power Rangers episodes. The event has also become a popular meme related to the Dragonzord. *Dragonzord in Battle Mode does not feature the back-mounted cannons typically seen on the Megazord's back. This suggests the cannons are not considered part of the Mastadon's, Triceratops' or Sabertooth Tiger's default armament. The Megazord Toy instructs the cannons to be attached to the Pterodactyl's bottom fins, although this was never seen in the show. *According to Eric, Quantasaurus Rex can defeat the Dragonzord. *In the Japanese dub, Dragonzord Battle Mode was named as Mega Dragonzord, while Mega Dragonzord was named as Ultrazord. *In the Boom! Studios comics, Scorpina is able to control the Dragonzord with a replica Dragon Dagger. **In this universe, the Dragonzord has the ability to use it's fingers as rocket projectors which can be used to launch into outer space. *In "Return of the Green Ranger", Dragonzord overpowered Tommy's newer White Tigerzord. The Dinozords were described as not being powerful enough to compete with Zedd's monsters, hence the creations of the more powerful Thunderzords. But the Dragonzord, part of the allegedly weaker Dinozord line, fought evenly and defeated the Tigerzord. It should be noted however, that the Wizard of Deception had the Dragonzord "energized with evil". This, along with White Ranger's health being weakened, likely contributed to Dragonzord's victory over the Tigerzord. **In this battle, Dragonzord and Tigerzord are never seen on-screen together, presumably since no such battle took place in Super Sentai and thus no archive footage was available. Instead, footage of the two Zords was spliced together, with attacks being followed up by footage of the Zords being damaged as seen in other battles. *The Dragonzord chestpiece appeared on the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazord despite the zord itself not being available to the Rangers at the time. No explanation is given for this. However, later seasons stated that old Zords are salvaged for parts, and Titanus is implied to have been upgraded. It's also possible that parts of the Zord were available to be used but since the Power Coin was lost and there was no Dragon Dagger to call the Dragonzord, the zord could not be used as a whole. Appearances See Also References Category:Zords Category:Zords (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Dragon Zords Category:Green Ranger Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords